The Next Generation
by L.R.Mazza
Summary: Set 19 years later, and starts with Albus and Rose's first year at Hogwarts. They have grown up together, btu now they must see if they will stay as close through Hogwarts. Mainly focuses on Albus, Rose, Scorpius ans Bella, although other characters are mentioned. (Lemons may occur later in the story)


**CHAPTER 1: THE HAT AND THE SNAKE**

 **Scorpius' POV  
**  
I glance around the crowded station platform, the scarlet steam train already packed with students. My mother is busy securing my new snowy owl, Hester, in her cage, and checking I have all my things. My twin sister, Bella, stands with her. I look up at my father, who is watching what seems to be two families, further down the platform. Two of the adults are redheads, and have the same freckles and smile, although the woman has a small, button nose, while the man's is long and thin. A pretty brunette stands with them, and a man with black hair and glasses. I feel like I know him, like I've seen him in an old newspaper or something. Five kids stand with them, three of which look my age. A slender, athletic looking girl with a long brown plait down her back; she seems to radiate confidence and power. She stands with two tall, black haired boys, so alike they could be twins, except one seems slightly older. I look back at my father, who is running a finger over the curious, skull shaped scar on his left forearm. He always does that when he's deep in thought, or remembering a horrid memory. He seems to remember the family, so I decide to ask him.

''Dad, who are they?'' He looks at me slowly and distantly, as if coming out of a trance. He soon realises that I too have been watching. ''Scorpius, you see that man over there, with the black hair? That's Harry Potter.'' My eyebrows raise in surprise and shock, but he continues ''I went to school with him. And if you could be anywhere near as brave, loyal or smart as him, I would be so proud.''

He looks at me, straight in the eye, but before I do so much as speak, my mother is ushering me onto the train, my trunk already on board. I turn and wave through the doors as the train started to move. I stay waving until the train moves round a bend and dissapeares from view. Then I pick up the end of my heavy trunk and drag it down the train, Bella close behind me. I see others struggling with their luggage, and can't help but smirk. I have always been tall for my age, and incredibly strong, but I'm quick too. Catching my reflection in a window, it strikes me how normal I seem. I have more of a rounded face than my father's, and while his hair is white-blond, mine is more a warm, sandy colour. My eyes resemble my mother's, a bright blue with a grey ring around the outside. I move down the train trying to find a compartment, most of which are already crammed with students.

I'm almost at the end of the train when I spot a compartment that is almost empty. I open the door and three faces turn to look at me. The younger black haired boy, as well as a small but determined looking girl with shoulder length, ash blonde hair and a plump but kind face. The brunette girl is also there, and on closer inspection, I see she has freckles covering her nose and cheeks as well as piercing grey eyes. The boys eyes, however, are bright green and kind.

''Um, hi.'' I say, nervous for the first time. ''Everywhere else is full, mind if we sit here?'' The boy gestures to the seat opposite him, and helps me load my trunk into the luggage rack. I sit down opposite him and introduce myself.

''I'm Scorpius Malfoy, this is my sister, Bella. It's our first year here, what about you?'' It was directed at the boy, but the girl says,

''Yes, it's our first year too. I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter and my friend Alice Longbottom.'' She smiles showing white, straight teeth. I wonder what house she'll be in, but knowing she's a Weasley, she's probably in Gryffindor, and he's a Potter, so of course he's in Gryffindor as well.

After chatting briefly to each person, I soon learn that Albus has an older brother, James, who is, of course, in Gryffindor, and plays chaser for the quidditch team. There used to be a rule that only second years and above could play for the house teams, but Proffesor McGonagall changed the rules after she became Headmistress. He also has a younger sister, Lily, and a large black family dog named Padfoot. Rose has a younger brother, Hugo, and a small niffler, Dylan. This surprises me, as nifflers are rare and hard to come by, as well as supposedly very destructive. But apparently Dylan is trained, and rather calm. Alice is an only child, and her father teaches Herbology at the school. They ask Bella and I lots of questions, which we answer enthusiastically, glad of a friend other than each other to share with. When the snack trolley comes along, we buy a lunch of pumpkin pasties and bubble juice.

It's around dusk when we change into our robes, me and Albus forced to look away as Rose, Bella and Alice change. By the time the Hogwarts Express has pulled into Hogsmeade station, the sky is inky black and starless. We make our way off the train, reassured that our luggage would be taken. All we have to do is take our pets, so I take Hester's cage, while Rose has Dylan's basket and Albus has his screech owl, Pollux. Alice takes her tabby cat, Otter, and we set off toward the bobbing lantern ahead of us.

* * *

 **Albus' POV**

Hagrid greets us with his usual friendly smile, and we all clamber into the ten boats waiting for us at the edge of the lake, with a larger, eleventh one for Hagrid. There is around fifty new first years, so we climb in four to a boat, me and Rose with Scorpius, Bella and Alice. With no command what-so-ever, the boats move gently forward, making there way across the lake towards the castle, which looms ominously out of the gloom. Bats flutter around some of the tallest turrets, and owls swoop in and out of what I assume is the Owlery. The boats bump gently up to the harbour, which is in a cave, half submerged in water. We jump out, Alice stumbling, but catching herslf at the last second. Hagrid knocks three times on the large wooden door leading to the castle, and at once it opens, bathing the cold, damp cave in a gloden glow. Standing in the doorway, silhouetted against the warm light, stands the tall figure of a wizard that I have seen many times, and am very fond of.

''Thank you, Hagrid. You can leave them with me, go and join the feast.'' His voice is kind and laced with laughter, and he smiles around at us, his eyes lingering for a second longer on Alice. Hagrid smiles back at us then leaves through the door Professor Neville Longbottom came through.

''Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope you enjoy your years here, I know I did. Through this door, you will enter the castle you will call home for the next seven years. You will come to know every passage, every stairway, every room. If you follow me, we'll get you sorted into your houses.'' Professor Longbottom organises us all into a line, and then we follow him through the door to an entrance hall so vast our footsteps echo as we walk across the marble floor, past four hourglasses, filled with rubies, sapphires, emralds and diamonds. The grand marble staircase leads to upper floors, and several wooden doors sit at intervals in the stone walls, a torch burning in a bracket between each one. We line up outside the most ornately carved doors in the room, beyond which the sound of talk and laughter can be heard. Professor Longbottom takes out his wand and flicks it once, so that the doors swing open welcomingly. The noise stops at once. As we walk through the hall, several people in the line gasp in wonder, and I can't say I disagree with them.

Four long wooden tables sit in the room, two on each side of me, and a fifth at the top of the room, upon which the teachers sit facing me. Above the tables are hundreds of candles, hanging from nothing. They cast shadows over the glittering gloden goblets on the tables, and the faces of students look gaunt and dead-like in the glow. Pearly white ghosts sit among the students, their dead faces smiling at us. The ceiling isn't ceiling at all, but rather the same inky blackness as outside, as if there were no roof on the Great Hall. I remember Aunt Hermione saying something about it being enchanted to look like the night sky, but still don't quite believe her. I look up at the teachers table, and see Hagrid sitting on a chair almost twice as big as the rest. A throne like chair sits in the very middle of the table, and sitting in the chair is an old witch I have seen many times. Minerva McGonagall is an old witch, with silver grey hair and wrinkled face and hands, but there is no hint of delicacy or frailty about her. She remains as stubborn and testing as when she taught my father. The only difference about her is that a thin scar now runs from her temple to her chin - not quite invisible in the lines on her face - rumoured to have been caused by The Battle of Hogwarts.

I am distracted by Professor Longbottom placing a three-legged stool in front of the teachers table, and placing on it a frayed and dirty hat with a rip near the bottom of it - _the sorting hat._ At this, Dad's words from that morning come rushing back to me, and a wave of nausea hits me. He says he doesn't care about what house I'm in, but what about everyone else? What will they think, the son of Harry Potter, a Slytherin? But I can't worry about that now, because the Sorting Hat has already begun it's traditional song:

 _-so if you think you're a Gryffindor, then you're heart must first be brave and pure,_

 _or prehaps you're a Ravenclaw, of bright brain and wit to the core._

 _A Hufflepuff, you may be, of fairness, just and loyalty._

 _Of finally a Slytherin, of cunningness and worthy kin._

 _So place me one your head and see,_

 _where you're heart is meant to be._

The hat finishes and the hall breaks into applause. When the noise dies down, Uncle Neville unrolls a long piece of parchment, and starts to read the names in order, ''Abbrax, Anna.'' A short girl with toffee coloured walks to the front, her hands trembling visibly as she pulled on the hat, which stays quiet for a few seconds before shouting, ''Ravenclaw!'' Anna sighs, takes off the hat, and goes to sit at the table on my immediate left. I suppose I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw, and at least Hufflepuff are loyal. To be fair, everyone respects Slytherin, but mainly because they're scared of them. After the Second Great War, it was clear that everything and everyone to do with Slytherin was hated, and it wasn't until Dad made sure everyone knew how much they had helped, especially Snape and the Malfoy's, that people started to respect them again. By this time, many others have been sorted, Sophie Fawcett, being the first new Slytherin. Alice had been sorted into Hufflepuff.

To everyone's surprise, Bella was sorted into Gryffindor. Then, Scorpius is called. He stumbles to the front, and pulls the hat on his head and over his eyes, as if desperately trying to block out the watching crowd. The hat is silent for several minutes, and the whole hall waits with bated breath, before finally the hats mouth opens, ''Slytherin!''

There is a murmuring around the hall, and I hear some girls sat at the Hufflepuuf table whispering about why it took so long to decide something that was obvious. Of course, they think that because he is a Malfoy, he is automatically in Slytherin, just like how I should automatically be in Gryffindor. Finally, after Thomas Newt had been sorted into Gryffindor, it is my turn,

''Potter, Albus.'' I feel every pair of eyes on me, watching as the boy who so resembles his father walks towards where Uncle Neville stands smiling, waiting for me. As I reach him, another wave of nausea hits me, and I run the last few steps before collapsing on the stool. I pull the hat over my eyes and, for a few seconds, there is nothing, but then a small voice whispers inside my head,

''Ah, I see we have another Potter. You'll do well boy, you come from two of the greatest families known to us. Now, where to put you. You're heart is brave, there's no doubt, and your almost as bright as your dear Aunt. Yet you're loyal too, would never stray far from those you hold dear. There's something else too, a willingness to prove yourself, almost want to be _powerful_. Yes, you would do well in Slytherin, but that's not what you want, is it boy? Tell me, what _do_ you want?'' I wonder for a second, unsure of what to do. The hat is basically saying that I would do well in every house, but where would make Dad proudest? I think for a few more seconds before whispering inside my head,

''I want my father to be proud of me, I want him to be happy.''

The hat is inside my head once again, ''You're father was a brilliant student. I had the privelege of being inside his head twice, and both times he surprised me. All he really wanted was for people to see him, rather than his scar. He wanted people to see him as his true self. So I think that nothing would make him happier than his son in the house that best suited your heart and head. Do you want me to put you in the house that you belong in most, or that you want to be in?'' I think for a second, then answer him. I should be where I most belong.

''If you're sure that's what you want.'' the hat says, almost with a sigh of relief, then shouts, so that every person in the hall can here,

''Slytherin!''

Before I have even remove the hat, there is a collective gasp from the hall, before a whisper breaks out through the crowd, like a sudden gust of wind. Slowly, I take the hat from my head - silent now it has sorted me - and the first thing I see is Uncle Neville's shocked face, looking down at me with a disbelieving look, before remembering his professional manner and giving me a reassuring smile. I stand up and make my way, trance-like, towards the Slytherin table at the far left of the hall, where Scorpius sits smiling encouragingly at me. As I walk, I pass Rose, who stares at me, with a look of pain so deep, it was as if I had personally betrayed her. I give her what I hope is an apologetic look, but then her face turns from hurt to anger, and I hurry on before I cause her any more pain. I sit down on the bench next to Scorpius, and Louis moves down a couple of spaces to sit opposite me. Louis is one of my many cousins, Fleur and Bill's youngest child, and the only other Slytherin in the family. He is a stocky boy, with the same silvery blond hair as his mother's, but his father's good natured face. Although when your father is a cursebreaker, your mother a Triwizard Champion, and you have Veela blood coursing through your veins, it's not surprising that Louis' strongest trait was power. He seems rather pleased at the news of where I belong.

''Hiya, Albus. Finally, another Slytherin. I was starting to think I'd be the only one in the family. You'll have to try out for the Quidditch team this year, it would be so good to play with another member of the family.'' Louis is in his fourth year at Hogwarts, and plays Beater for the Slytherin team. Well, at least one of my cousins is happy for me, but Rose is the one I desperately want to accept this. She has always been my favourite cousin.

I watch as several others are sorted into their houses, before it is Rose's turn. She hurries to the front, and the hat hasn't even been fully placed onto her head when it yells, ''Gryffindor!''

She makes her way to the table on the opposite side of the room, barely sparing me a glance as she does so. She sits next to Bella, and opposite my brother James, and seems to forget me altogether as she starts to pile her plate with the food that magically appeared in the middle of the table now that everyone has been sorted. I place pork chops and mash potato onto my plate, and listen as Louis points out the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team to Scorpius, who is evidently wanting to join the team this year. He points out Daniel Flint, a burly 5th year, a prefect, and Captain and Keeper of the team. His father, Marcus, was a Captain known for cheating, but Louis assures me Daniel is an honest, fair person, so unlike his father. He also points out Hayley Parkinson, a second year who plays Chaser. She has a pretty and kind face. Brooke Blaise, a third year who plays Seeker, waves at us from down the table, her dark skin and bright smile making her radiate beauty. I quickly work out that there is a spot for two chasers and a beater.

I look up at the head table, where Professor Neville sits whispering quietly to Professor McGonagall. They seem to be discussing me, as they keep stealing glances in my direction. Not wanting to know what they are saying, I scan along the rest of the table, offering Professor Slughorn a smile as I catch his eye. The potions master is so round that his chair is pushed several feet back from the table, and his green and silver smoking jacket is stretched across him, the buttons straining to keep together. He is Head of Slytherin, and known for holding lavish parties, attended only by his favourite students. I give him a polite nod then look back to Scorpius, who is watching someone over my shoulder. I turn around to see that he is staring at Rose, who is deep in discussion with James, but she keeps glancing across the hall at me. She sees me watching her and stops talking, wiping her eyes as she does. It is then I realise that she is crying. I don't understand. Rose, _my_ Rose, crying? My Rose, who had mud wars, and snowball fights, was one of the the toughest, bravest, and most stubborn person I know. For as long as I can remember, she has never cried, only laughed and teased. I look back to Scorpius, who is burning with questions.

''What's with Rose? Does she not like Slytherin? Why is she so upset?'' His puzzled expression remains locked in place as I sigh.

''She's my favourite cousin, and always has been. So much so that I see her as a sister. We've hardly ever been apart for the past eleven years, and even when we were it wasn't for long. Now she's in a completely different house, so we'll be apart a lot more now. I guess she just always expected me to be in Gryffindor, like everyone else. Don't worry, she'll get over it soon enough.'' I say the last part almost to myself, wanting to reassure myself.

''That's like me and Bella, I suppose. Every single memory I have, she's always been there. But she's always been brave, so I guess deep down I always knew she'd be in Gryffindor.''

Again I sigh and turn to watch as Professor McGonagall stands to make her start of year speech.

''Welcome, to one of the most best schools of magical education. Do not underestimate the amount of work you will have to do, we want to push you as much as possible. However, now is no time to worry you with this, you're classes haven't even begun yet. Now, for our new students, I would like to warn you that The Forbidden Forest is, as you may have guessed, forbidden. There are many dangerous creatures in the forest, none of which you will want to meet. Fanged Frisbees, Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, and many more, are all forbidden, and for those wishing to look at the full list, you can find the list in Mr Filch's office. For those wanting to join the Quidditch teams, you should speak to your Heads of Houses, or team Captains. Now, if first years will follow your prefects, it's time for bed.''

At this dismissal, there is a great scraping and clattering throughout the hall as hundreds of students make there way to their common rooms. Scorpius and I follow Daniel and a pretty brunette girl across the entrance hall and up to a tower on the south of the school. It is the newest part of the school, and was built specifically for the Slytherin common room after the old one in the dungeons was destroyed beyond repair during the Battle of Hogwarts. They stop us in front of an ordinary stretch of blank wall no different from the rest of it. Daniel gives us a small smirk over his shoulder, then turns back to the wall and says in a clear voice, ''Severus''. At once, the wall slides apart to let us through.

The whole room is circular, apart from a large chimney breast, within which a roaring fireplace sits blazing and crackling. There are several large and squishy sofas, of emerald green cotton, with a large coffee table sat in front of the fire. The walls are painted to look like a forest, and enchanted so that the trees and leaves move ever so slightly, as if caught in a breeze. Two heavy looking oak doors sit on opposite sides of the room, leading to the dormitories above. Facing us, windows sit in strategic points along the wall, looking out onto the black lake and the Forbidden Forest. Scorpius glances at me and grins, and I know that he already feels as at home as I do.

Daniel leads the boys through the right hand door, and the girl, who I have now learned is called Hanna, leads the girls through the left. After walking up a spiral staircase, Scorpius and I enter our dormitory, with three boys, Vincent Goyle, a large, rather stupid looking boy, Brandon Blaise, a boy with dark skin and wide set eyes, and Peter Parkinson, a pale boy with a pug nose. We exchange polite, rather formal introductions as we dig our pyjamas out of our trunks, which have been placed at the foot of our beds. I scramble into bed, wish Scorpius goodnight, and draw the emrald hangings around my bed. I fall straight asleep, my dreams filled with Rose's hurt and betrayed face.

* * *

 **Rose's POV:**

I am still tired as I sit at the Gryyindor table with Bella, on our first official day of term. Last night, I had laid awake in bed, my scarlet curtains drawn, tears streaming silently down my face, though whether from hurt, anger, or betrayal, I don't know. This was one of the few things Al didn't know about me. He always presumed that I never cried, and most of the time he was right, I didn't. But the truth was, I just never cried in front of anyone, least of all him. I am done being mad at him, but even I know that I am too stubborn and proud to admit it. Bella gives me a warm, almost knowing look,

''You should forgive him, he hasn't done anything wrong.''

''He...he..but... I don't think I can forgive him.''

''Because you don't know why you're mad at him. All he did, was be true to himself. If he were in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, you wouldn't be like this. It's because he's a Slytherin. But not all Slytherin's are bad. Being in that house won't change who he is, he's still your Al, your best friend.''

I sigh, because deep down I know that she is right,

''Bella, you don't get it. Every spare moment I had for the past eleven years, I spent with him. And in those moments, I always saw his brave heart, his sharp mind, his loyal soul. And I never saw a cunningness, or a thirst to be powerful. Now I just wonder if prehaps I never really knew him.''

I glance across the hall at him, sitting with Scorpius and some other boys that I vaguely remember from the sorting. He looks more at home there, with them, than I have ever seen him. That image takes whatever fight was left in me away. I sigh with almost phsyical exhaustion.

As I walk with Bella across the dewy grounds to get to the greenhouses, I glance ahead to see two familiar faces. Al and Scorpius stand watching us cautiosly, or rather, watching _me_ cautiosly. We must have Herbology with the Slytherins. Bella gives Scorpius what seems to be a telepathical message, for no words or glances seem to pass betwwen them. They walk away a few paces, leaving me and Al to talk in private. I don't know what to say, so I start with the obvious,

''Hi.''

''Hi, Rose. Are you gonna act all formal and distant around me forever?''

''I'm not being distant, I'm being polite!''

''Exactly! When have you and I ever been polite to each other? We've done nothing but tease each other since we could talk!''

''Okay. Then I'll just start with what I wanted to - I'm sorry.''

''You don't have to be. Remember the promise we made each other when we were five?''

I look at him, confused for a second, then I suddenly remember,

''Yeah, we were at the Burrow, it was Dominique's birthday.'' I laugh at the memory, '' Grandma Molly had just finished telling us off, cause we'd enchanted the cupcakes to the bounce off James head, except one of them bounced back and hit Lucy in the face.'' The memory still cracks me up.

''Exactly, she'd sent us into the kitchen, so we decided to lick out the bowl she'd used to make the cake. We promised each other that no matter what, we'd always be best friends, until the end of time.'' He smiles, but something in his eyes change, ''I'm not gonna break that promise Rose.''

''I'm never gonna break that either, even if that's the only thing I know.'' He gives me a silent look, and I know that he really never meant to hurt me.

I notice Bella and Scorpius watching us, and smile at them. Understanding, they bound over, they're expressions so identical that it was like seeing double.

''Scorpius, I-''

''Call me Scor. The only ones that calls me Scorpius are my parents when I'm in trouble.''

I laugh, but I prefer to call him Scorpius. It just seems better somehow. Uncle Neville's figure appears in the doorway.

''Come inside everyone.''

We file inside the room, and stand around the work tables in groups of four, me and Al working with Scorpius and Bella. There are no torches or lights, as the glass makes everything light and comforting enough already. Beautiful and dangerous looking plants have grown into every ridge and crevice, so that the whole greenhouse looks half wild, as if it grew up from the ground with the plants. The only surface not covered in plants are the low, wooden workbenches and the floor, although the occasional root or vine still stretches and darts across it. For the sake of formality, Al and I decide to call him Professor Longbottom, rather than Uncle Neville. He greets us all, and smiles kindly at me and Al, until he notices who we are standing with. His eyes find Bella and Scorpius, and, for the briefest of seconds, they fill with painful memories, of hurt and helplessness.

Almost no one notices, but I know my Godfather too well to not notice. He hurries on, as if nothing happened, and entertains us by showing us the plants we will be studying this term. Several dozen plants lay in tubs in front of him, all around the size of a Quaffle. Purliflower. It looks rather like cauliflower, except it is bright, almost neon pink. Large, dark green leaves wave lazily from it's roots, like tentecles, and a strong smell of something in between cinnamon and hazelnut seems to come from the plant. He draws us out the complicated structure of the Purliflower, making us all copy down the diagram. The bell for the end of class rings in the castle in the distance, and we pack away our things. I watch Professor Longbottom again, who seems to be watching the twins with mistrust and caution. I raise my eyebrow at Al, who seems to understand, for he nods and glances at Professor Longbottom also. Almost everyone has left by the time I reach Uncle Neville's desk.

"Hey Rose. Is everything okay, how are you finding Hogwarts?"

"Um, it's...great. I just wanted to ask - please don't treat Bella and Scorpius badly because of how there father treated you. They're good people."

"Rose, their father made my life misery for seven years. I would fear walking down a hall, if it meant he was there. It's not easy to let go of that when they look so much like him."

"But that wasn't them! It was Draco, and if it had been the other way round, would you want him treating Alice that way? No, you wouldn't. They're good people and I trust them!"

"If you trust them, then I'll trust them. Why, out of all the Goddaughters, did I had to get the most stubborn one?"

"Because you love her." I laugh, hugging him tight, before I hurry off to my next lesson.

Al and Scorpius have already dissappeared to their next lesson, but Bella stands waiting for me at the doors to the castle,

"Hey, what was all that about?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter now. Come on, we'll be late to potions."

We hurry on, talking and laughing, barely noticing the whispers around us until I knock into a third year Ravenclaw, who is so busy staring at me and Bella that he doesn't even hear my apology. I walk on, and hear a few Hufflepuff's whispering together,

"Malfoy and Weasley? How can they be friends?"

"What I want to know is how a Malfoy got into Gryffindor."

This annoys me, as I can see it hurts Bella. I give the Hufflepuff's a look that could turn you to stone, and march on, my arm around my new best friend. We make it to the drafty dungeons just in time, slipping into the back of the potions room. Looking around, I see we have this lesson with the Ravenclaws, who all sit, eagerly awaiting the lesson to begin. From the countless stories, this is how I have imagined my mother to be when she was at school. Eager and attentive. Professor Slughorn enters from the door at the side of the room, which leads to the Potions Supply Cupboard. In his pudgy arms, he carries several different ingredients for a rather simple potion I have seen Grandma Molly make a thousand times when we were ill.

"Good morning class, I hope you're all eager to start. I thought today we could start with a fairly easy potion to make. Now, from these ingredients, who can tell me what potion we will be making?"

Every Ravenclaw's hand shoots straight in the air, and I raise my own tentatively, thinking I know the answer, but afraid of being wrong.

"Yes, miss-?"

"Uh, Weasley sir. Rose Weasley. Um, is it a Cough Potion?"

"Very good Miss Weasley. Tell me, you wouldn't by any chance be the daughter of the charming Miss Granger would you?"

"Yes, sir. She taught me a lot to do with spells and potions."

"Of course she did. She was the brightest witch I've ever had the pleasure of teaching. Could even give Miss Evans a run for her money. Anyway, back to the class. As Miss Weasley so rightly said, today you will be making a cough potion. You will find your instructions on the board, come collect your ingredients, and you can begin."

Bella seems in a much better mood now, and I soon realise that she has a natural flair for Potions. After adding the powdered Baneberry, my potion turns sky blue, whilst hers is the precise shade of turquoise described in our potion books. We start stirring, and finish just as Slughorn comes around to inspect, my potion now lilac, Bella's mauve.

"Great Miss Weasley, I think you just stirred one too many times, but it's an amazing job for a first attempt, and, well - Miss Malfoy, this is perfect! I've never seen a first year make a potion as accurate as this. Why, even Madam Patil would be proud of this. How on Earth did you get it so accurate? Have you made it before?"

He waits expectantly, and Bella looks at me for help. I just nod encouragingly.

"Um, well, no sir. It's my first time making it, all I did was follow the instructions."

"Well, you must have followed them perfectly and precisely, because you've made it perfectly. You seem to have a natural talent for this."

At the end of the lesson, we head back upstairs to the entrance hall, Bella still smiling quietly to herself. Seeing as though it is break, we head out into the courtyard, where Al and Scorpius stand waiting for us, shivering slightly in the cold. However, as we near them, there smiles are so bright they could melt snow. A glint in Scorpius' eyes tell me he is eager to tell us something.

"Hey, so we were talking to your cousin Louis, and he thinks that we both have a real shot at making the team this year, based on who else has signed up. We both decided that were going to try for chasers. What do you think?"

"Well, I've never seen you play, but I know that Al is an amazing chaser, and I can only assume that you are too."

"Trust me. I've grown up watching Scor play, he's definately got a shot at making the team."

"Do you play Bella?" I ask, wondering if she would wanted try out for the Gryffindor's team with me. She just laughs.

"No way. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love watching it, but I - uh, - I have a fear of heights." She mumbles the last part, seeming rather embarrassed.

"No problem Bella, everyone has a fear of something. I have a fear of spiders, and Al has a fear of tight spaces. And it's okay if you don't want to try out, I'm still going to, and it looks like these two knuckle-heads are going to try out for their team too."

As the four of us smirk at each other, looking forward to the tryouts next week. The bell rings for the next lesson, and we all head back to the castle, feeling more at home than we ever thought possible.


End file.
